Past Versus the Present
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Someone from Brax's past comes home and bites him where it hurts; will he lose the one woman he actually loves? Or will Charlie stay?


**HOME AND AWAY:**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Home and Away nor do I own the plot line of this fic.**

As I lay here on my bed, I listened to Charlie as she paced back and forth in the lounge room. You see, my name is Ruby Buckton, and Charlie is well, my mum but that's another story. Charlie is the Senior Sergeant of Summer Bay, and let me just say this, she rocks. I however must admit that I kinda hate the fact that my mum is a police officer, but I quickly got over that when I realised that I'm safe, because of my mum, that made me smile. My smile grew when I felt my phone vibrate. I picked up my Iphone and realised my boyfriend, Casey, had sent me a message asking if we wanted to go to lunch. You see, Casey has two brothers, Brax and Heath, and they're the river boys, and my mum, well, they're bad boys and my mum has had a few run ins with the boys, but when she started dating Brax, the run ins happened less often. I smiled again, they're the cutest couple. I jumped off my bed and slipped on my thongs and grabbed my bag and walked out into the lounge room to find Charlie sitting down on the lounge with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Hi Charlie, Case asked if we wanted to go to lunch with them". I said as I flounced on the lounge next to her. She warned me about jumping on the lounge like that with her eyes, I grinned back.

"Um, sure, just let me finish this then we can head off kay?". Replied Charlie as I nodded my head showing my agreement. Charlie smiled lightly at me but I could tell it was forced.

"Are you okay?". I asked worriedly, noting the stress on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine kiddo, just, haven't been feeling too well lately, then with all this crap at work...". started Charlie before I cut in.

"What crap?". I asked noticing her shoulders sag.

"In a few days I'm going to sit my Detectives exam". Replied Charlie. I grinned, my mum the detective?

"That's awesome Charlie!". I replied smiling.

"Thanks sweetie, I'm just going to change out of these sweats, I'll be back, then we can leave". Said Charlie as she placed her empty cup on the table and walked into her room. I grabbed the cup of the table and walked into the kitchen, washing it and the other things up and putting them away.

"Thanks sweetie". Said Charlie as she entered the kitchen. I turned around and seen Charlie sporting blue skinny legged jeans and a pink flairy shirt with black flats.

"That's okay, ready to go?". I asked grabbing my things, she nodded.

We made our way outside and decided to take the nice sunny walk to the dinner, where we were going to have our lunch. On our way to the dinner, we seen Colleen, the towns gossip walking our way, we quickly ducked out of the way behind a bush just as she walked past, we laughed and stepped out of behind the bush and kept walking. The good thing about having a young mum is that she keeps things real, and she doesn't take things too seriously, which is good, and I can also talk to her about anything, which is also another good thing.

As we made it to the dinner, we noticed that we were the first ones who had arrived. We grinned and sat down, Leah, one of Charlie's best friends, made her way over with three cups of coffees, one for us each and one for herself. She sat down and we talked and drank, until the boys walked in.

"Hello ladies". Winked Casey as he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed and laughed, whilst Charlie rolled her eyes and gave Brax and peck.

"Hello Heath, Casey and Brax". Smiled Charlie ever so professionally as the trio joined us.

They sat down and Leah took our plates and walked to the kitchen, ordering our usuals. For the first half an hour of our lunch, Casey's phone kept on vibrating, I looked at him quizzically but he just smiled and I let it go. Not very long later, a striking brunette with killer long legs walked in. I looked her up and down as she was new, she looked around the dinner as her gaze quickly drifted to our table. I looked at Mum, and then looked at the new girl, the River Boys quickly caught our line of vision and Casey quickly hopped up. He made his way over to the brunette and gave her a kiss, my eyes quickly shifted into a grin line; I was jealous, who was this girl kissing and hugging my boyfriend. I felt a hit as I looked down and seen Charlie hitting my leg, she seen the way I was looking at the duo, I looked down and grinned sheepishly. Charlie smiled and rolled her eyes and placed her hand on my hand giving it a quick squeeze.

"Um, Charlie, Ruby, this is my niece, Arizona Braxton, Zona, this is my girl friend Ruby and her mum Charlie Buckton". Smiled Casey. Did he say niece? Ever so the polite one, I smiled and stood up and held my hand out.

"Hi". I smiled. She glared at my hand, then at me and quickly sat down. I withdrew my hand and glared at her and sat down. The girl, Arizona sat down between Heath and Brax. I smiled lightly and leaned closer to heath.

"You're niece? Who's the father?". I whispered.

" Brax". He replied quick and short.

Charlie sat next to me rubbing her hand up and down Brax's thigh, I looked over to Arizona and seen the daggers she was shooting in Charlie's direction, she either didn't notice them or chose to ignore them. We sat there for the next hour trying to make conversation with the girl but she kept on ignoring us, I could sense Charlie's frustration.

"I'm sorry guys, but Charlie and I have to go, thanks for lunch". Said as I gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. Charlie stood up and smiled lightly, leaning over to Brax and giving him a swift kiss and whispering in his ear.

We made our way home quickly in silence, neither one of us knowing what to do or say. We sat down on the lounge and I quickly slipped of my shoes and curled into Charlie's side as she wrapped her arm around me. It was moments like these that I loved, I loved snuggling up with Charlie, her cuddles are so nice.

**So someone asked me to write a home and away story, so here it is. Read and review :D**


End file.
